Why I Choose To Live
by titlemecrazy
Summary: After McKenna was born, I, Gabriella Montez, realized why I want to continue my life. Especially when I'm a 17 year old mother. Gabi's POV Troyella! Minor CxTa,ZxS,RxK HIATUS
1. Trailer

**A/N: **Hey readers! I just came up with this new story idea and wanted to know what you think. It's my first drama, but I think it's okay. You guys (mostly girls) will help me out with deciding that I hope. Well, here's the trailer! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I only own McKenna and any other characters that you don't recognize.

-

**Narrator**

_Actions _

Dialog

* * *

**She never expected this kind of drama.**

_Shows Gabriella look down at her hands, crying._

"How could this happen, Troy?"

**She wanted to be normal…**

"I don't want my life to end like this!"

"And I won't let it!"

**But she never could find what she wanted.**

_Shows Gabriella walk around the empty park, tears rolling down her face._

**Can she and Troy handle this surprise?**

"Come on, Gabs. You two can handle anything together."

**Or will there be a bump in the road?**

"I'm not ready for this kind of commitment!"

**In the long run, will love conquer all?**

_Shows Troy run to Gabriella and kiss her._

"I'm not going to let one fight ruin this."

**A story of happiness…**

_Shows everyone laughing together._

**Tears…**

"Don't do this to me, Troy!"

**Confusion…**

"I don't know what to do."

"You have to fight for what you want."

**And Joy.**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella look down at their baby girl._

**Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella smile and wipe away her tears._

**Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy run towards a church._

**And McKenna Bolton**

_Shows a baby girl smile and giggle._

**Star in**

**Why I Choose To Live **

* * *

**A/N: **Eh. I've never done a trailer so I'm not that good at it. Tell me what you think and if I should continue! Please and Thank You!!! 


	2. The Beginning

**Hola! I am finally updating this story because, one, it's been a while ****and two, I finally came up with an idea! ****This first chapter is NOT in Gabriella's point of view. It will be Gabi's POV starting next chapter.**

**Thank you! Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Come back here, missy!" Troy laughed as he chased Gabriella through the park. _

_Gabriella squealed when he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she repeated over and over again. _

_"Fine, fine," Troy said, placing her down on the grass and laying on top of her. _

_"Troy get off," Gabriella whined. _

_He shook his head and kissed her neck, making her giggle. He kissed up her neck and down her jaw, but when he reached her lips he stopped. She gazed up at him and smiled. "You're so beautiful," he muttered, kissing her. _

_They stayed there, lying on the ground, kissing for minutes. Adults that passed by them mentioned how in love the young couple seemed. _

_Gabriella rolled over so she was on top. She kissed him passionately and pulled back. She zoomed in like she was going to kiss him again, which is exactly what he thought she was going to do, but when she was centimeters away, she hopped off of him and ran. _

_Troy sat up and touched his lips. "Huh?" he whispered. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Beginning**

Gabriella looked down at her hands, crying. "How could this happen, Troy? We're so young! I can't be pr…pre…I can't even say it!" she yelled, ducking her head in shame.

"It's okay, Brie, everything's gonna be fine," Troy soothed as he brought her head into his chest and rubbed her back, "I'm right here with you every step of the way."

She pushed herself away from him and argued, "Everything is not okay, Troy! I'm seventeen years old and pregnant for God's sake! So you can just cut that 'everything's gonna be fine' crap and…and…" Gabriella just stopped speaking and crashed to the bedroom floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Troy rushed to her side from the bed he was sitting on and helped her stand up. "Gabriella," he said trying to get her attention, "Gabriella, look at me." She remained looking at the carpeted floor of her bedroom. Troy used his pointer finger to make her look at him. "I will be there every second I can. I love you and this baby."

Gabriella finally looked into his eyes. "Promise?"

Troy smiled, "I swear."

Gabriella hugged him and whispered, "I love you."

He brought her downstairs to the living room, where their parents were waiting.

"Son," Mr. Bolton stated, "What is this important gathering about?"

Troy and Gabriella sat down on the couch opposite their confused parents.

"Well," Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"We have something we need to tell you," Gabriella told them, looking everywhere but in their direction.

There was silence for a few seconds. "Go on, tell us," Mr. Bolton urged, "We don't have all day."

Mrs. Bolton gasped at her husband's words. "Jack! How can you be so inconsiderate?"

"Lisa, I have to get to the school for the meeting. The kids may not have school, but I do."

Lisa sighed as Jack looked at the teens expectantly.

"I…we…she…" Troy stuttered.

"I'm pregnant!" Gabriella admitted, ducking her head yet again in shame.

"She's WHAT?" Jack screamed.

"She's pregnant, Dad, with my baby," Troy stated.

"I heard what she said, Troy." Jack stormed out of the house and left without Lisa.

"I'm so sorry about Jack, Gabriella," Lisa apologized.

Gabriella shook her head. "Don't be sorry," she muttered, "I deserve it."

Lisa laughed, "You most certainly do not deserve that. This is your last week in high school, you two. And, besides, I'm happy for you."

Gabriella smiled at her and then looked to her mother, who didn't speak one word. "Mom? Are you mad?"

Mrs. Montez ran a hand down her face and looked up at her daughter, smiling. "Of course I'm not mad, honey. I get my first grandchild. But what you did was very wrong." Gabriella looked down guiltily. "But," her mother said making her look up, "you're going to get a miracle out of it."

Gabriella smiled along with everyone in the room.

"Well," Lisa got everyone's attention, "I think you two should move in together."

Mrs. Montez nodded, "I agree completely."

Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other and nodded, smiling.

"I believe we have some issues to discuss then, Maria." The two mothers went into the kitchen to talk, leaving the two teenagers alone.

Once she was certain the parents were out of sight, Gabriella slapped Troy hard on the shoulder, making him wince. "That was for getting me pregnant!"

Troy nodded, scared of the next nine months if this was what it would get him; getting slapped and yelled at.

Then Gabriella brought him into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Troy smiled and asked, "What was that for?"

Gabriella smiled back, "For getting me pregnant."

Troy looked genuinely confused at that. "Huh?" he whispered.

**There you go! I didn't know where I was going with this and I still don't. I hope you guys have ideas! I'd love to hear them!**

**The italic part at the beginning is a flashback of before this mess came up. ****They'll be in every chapter so I'll need ideas for that too!! **

**Thank you!**


	3. Month 1

**A/N: **Here I am again. It's my birthday today! Yay! I decided to give you all a present on my birthday, so it'd be nice if you could give me a present and REVIEW. It'd be the bestest present ever!! This is the first month. Well, not the whole month, just when Gabriella's one month along. Every chapter will be like this for the nine months. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Happy Birthday to me!!!! I just got ownership of HSM! Did anyone sense my sarcastic tone? Yes? I thought so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella were at the pool. _

_Gabriella and Sharpay got up from their lawn chairs and turned to their friends. "We're going to the snack bar," Gabriella told them, "Do you want anything?" _

_They all shook their heads so Sharpay and Gabriella started to walk to the snack bar. _

_"So," Sharpay smiled, "how long have you and Troy been dating?" _

_Gabriella laughed. "Why do you want to know?"_

"_Because I'm me. I have to know _**everything**_," Sharpay answered in a 'duh' tone, "You ask this like you don't know me. Now answer the question." _

_Gabriella sighed defeated, "One year today." _

_Sharpay shrieked, "WHAT!?! How come you never told me?" _

_Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but before she could say anything, Troy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He started to walk towards the pool. _

_"Troy, don't. I'm dry! I don't want to get-" _

_Troy threw her in anyway, not letting her finish the sentence. Once Gabriella came above the water, she found Troy and Sharpay laughing. They gave each other a high five and looked at Gabriella. _

_"You _planned _to do this?!?" They nodded guiltily. "Well," Gabriella continued, "the least you two could do is help me out." _

_Troy and Sharpay walked over to the edge of the pool. Troy took one of Gabriella's hands and Sharpay took the other. Right before they pulled up, Gabriella pulled them both into the water. _

_Sharpay and Troy went shooting up towards the surface. _

_Troy looked at Gabriella, who smiled innocently and said, "I love you."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Month 1**

I got home at 2:00 in the morning. Shar took me late night shopping like she usually does every Saturday. It wasn't as hard to find the open shops as it was in the beginning of our tradition. All of the storekeepers now know when we come and how long we stay. Plus, with Sharpay, they know to let us in.

I walked up the stairs and quietly opened the bedroom door so I wouldn't wake Troy. He asked me to move in with him last week and we bought a house together.

I still don't understand how we got such an amazingly big house. My mom gave me a ton of money. She told me, "Your father saved a bunch of money for you to buy your first house. I want you to have a good life so I'm giving you the money now. I don't want you to raise your first born in a small apartment, Gabriella. Good luck, honey." I was very grateful and Troy and I love our new house.

When I sat down on the bed after changing, he stirred.

He looked up at me and groggily asked, "Where've you been?"

I scratched my head and answered, "Late night shopping with Sharpay. We go every Saturday."

Troy sighed and motioned for me to come closer to him. He sat up and I moved toward him. "You know," he started, "you're going to have to stop going late night shopping in a couple of months." He placed his hand on my stomach, an act he'd grown accustomed to, making me giggle. "You need to get lots of rest…"

"For the sake of the baby," I finished with him. "I know, Troy, I know," I reassured him, "I told Sharpay when she dropped me off and she said we'd figure something out."

Troy smiled, obviously satisfied with my answer.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sharpay had wide eyes and her jaw was to the floor. "You're having a baby?!?" she screamed, finally realizing what I had said to her just five minutes ago.

"Took you long enough to realize," I laughed.

"Well," she continued sitting on the bed, "how far along are you?"

I can already tell she's not going to be leaving very soon. "I'm one month along," I told her, stifling a laugh because of her face.

"Again, you don't tell me. At least it's better than when you didn't tell me about you two dating for a year; and that was two years ago."

She looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

She scoffed, "Oh, like you don't know what I'm going to ask."

Troy spoke up before I did and answered quickly, "You weren't at school the day we told everyone else. Now go away."

Sharpay just ignored Troy and looked back at me. "Why didn't you tell me later on?"

I thought for a second and smiled innocently, "I did; today."

She sighed, obviously frustrated. "Now you owe me one secret. I want to know something that no-one else does."

Troy sat up from the laying position he was in. "I've got something," he said, "You take way too much of an advantage when we forget to lock the door. Now leave." He fell back down on the bed, pulling me with him.

"That's no secret," she argued, "Everybody knows that. Gabi, tell me a secret or I'm not leaving."

"The guest room's down the hall," Troy mumbled.

I laughed and turned my head towards Sharpay. "The pink room has all of your extra things. I'll tell you a secret in the morning."

I watched as she started toward the door, but she turned back around with a smile. "But it _is _the morning."

Troy lifted his head and pointed to the door. "Sharpay, out."

She groaned and walked into the hallway.

I snuggled into Troy's chest when I heard Sharpay close her door. Troy nuzzled into my hair and muttered, "You need to choose less nosy friends. I swear we already have a child."

I looked up at him and smiled innocently, "I love you."

**A/N: **There you go. I expect reviews for my birthday present. I need ideas for flashbacks and events. I think the drama should start coming pretty soon. Help? Please? Thank you in advance!! I'll update as soon as I'm able to.


	4. Month 2

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the looooong wait!!!! I could _not _figure out what to write! But, it's all better now (as you can tell). This chapter goes out to all my readers and especially the reviewers!! I love you all. I made this really long just for you! And this is one of the more important chapters. Let's move on so you all can read and I can see how everyone liked it. Enjoy! P.S.: Important question at bottom.**

**Don't own: characters, places, some stuff. But I do own: the craving of nachos and ketchup (at least as far as I know).**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was the last day of school slumber party that the girls held every year. Gabriella had gone into the computer room of Sharpay's large house to talk to Troy on the phone. The three other girls remained in the living room. _

_Kelsi picked up a video camera. "I say we have some fun with Gabriella." Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other and then Kelsi and smirked. "You hide that camera, Kels. Tay and I will get Gabriella with this one," Sharpay stated, picking up another little camera and turning it on. Kelsi nodded and Taylor went with Sharpay to bring Gabriella back. _

_"Troy!" they heard Gabriella squeal. The two girls glanced at each other weirdly. They stuck their heads around the corner so they could see into the room Gabriella was in. Gabriella laughed. "Stop that, you perv. I'm in Shar's computer room and…" Gabriella paused as Troy said something, "Gross, Troy! I'm…not even gonna answer that question." _

_Sharpay decided she heard enough of the odd conversation. "Gabi, we need you back in the living room." Gabriella looked up and said into the phone, "Troy I have to go…they need me in the living room…Shar and Tay came to get me. They probably heard my side of the conversation at the end," Gabriella laughed at something Troy said, "No, I won't do that…Ew, Troy…I can't talk any longer…I love you, too. Bye." She hung up and looked up at her friends. "Sorry." _

_Sharpay waved it off and they started walking back to the living room. "I do want to know what Troy was saying to be called a perv," she smirked. _

_Gabriella opened her mouth and said, "Well, he-"_

"_Never mind!" _

"_But you asked."_

"_And I changed my mind."_

_The three girls entered the living room to find Kelsi sitting next to the flowers in the corner of the room. Sharpay noticed that Kelsi's camera was hid well in between the bouquet. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi made sure that Gabriella sat in view of the camera. _

_Gabriella laughed, "What's so important that you want to talk about?" Sharpay started to speak, but Gabriella's cell phone rang. She looked up at her friends with pleading eyes when she saw who it was. They noticed how her eyes sparkled with love and new it was Troy. _

_"Never mind," Sharpay said dramatically. Gabriella perked up and basically ran out of the room while flipping her phone open. The last thing they heard from her for most of the night was, "Hey Troy…" _

_The three friends by the flowers looked at each other. "It's Love," they all smirked._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Month 2**

I can't believe it! I'm exactly two months along today. I was so excited when I woke up. Well, I still had my eyes closed shut. But I regret opening them. As soon as I did, I screamed. Sharpay was right in front of my face. "What are you doing in here?!" I shrieked.

"I slept here last night. You two really need to learn how to lock your door," she laughed, "A lunatic could come in here."

I rolled my eyes. "Too late," I muttered. I looked around for my clock. That stupid thing is always missing. I wonder who stole it this week. "Where's my clock, Sharpay?" I asked her pointedly. I have to figure out my crazy friends' schedule sometime. "Hey!" she raised her hands, "Don't look at me like that. It's not my week. Taylor has it this week."

Great. Taylor lives on the other side of town. My clock is twenty minutes away. I rubbed my eyes. "I don't get what's wrong with-" I didn't finish my sentence because someone slammed the front door shut. "What's wrong with what?" Sharpay asked flopping onto Troy's side of the bed and getting herself situated. It's a good thing Troy has basketball practice this week. "I don't get what's wrong with my crazy friends," I said.

"I think she's in her room!" Someone shouted from downstairs. I looked at Sharpay as a stampede ran up the steps. "What time is it?" She checked her watch before answering, "It's 7:58 am." Why am I the one who has to be woken up this early during the summer?

"Where's her room?!" I heard Jason yell.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I swear he gets dumber every day," she whispered, causing me to giggle. She is the most amazing person I know. Well, besides Troy and this baby. Footsteps were heard wandering the halls on the bedroom's level. The door burst open and Chad came in laughing followed by Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, and Ryan.

"Damn, Jason needs some serious help," Chad said. Zeke spotted the closet and nudged Chad and Ryan. "Dude, sweet!" Chad ran to the closet with Zeke. "What _are _they doing?" I asked, still in the same position I've been in since I woke up. "It's just this stupid thing they have going," Taylor said.

Ryan walked to the door. "Jason, we found it!" Ryan came back to the middle of the room as Jason jogged into the room. He walked past the closet and as he did, Chad and Zeke jumped out. "GOTCHA!!" Jason's face was priceless. He was so scared and he screamed so loud the neighbors are probably awake now if they haven't been already. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think the score is now 10 to 2," Zeke laughed as he and Chad gave each other a high-five. Jason just sulked and sat on the edge of the bed. I feel so sorry for him right now. His girlfriend broke up with him at the end of the school year. At least he's been coping great.

"So Taylor," I started. She looked my way and I could easily spot the guilt beginning to spread on her face.

"Yes?"

"Where's my alarm clock?" She glared at Sharpay, who shrugged, and I motioned for her to answer my question. "Um, it's at my house." Like I didn't know that already. "Care to elaborate?" I asked. She nodded her head toward Chad. "Ask him. He hid it from me the last time he was there."

Sharpay laughed. "So he hid it last night or this morning?" I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Shar." I hit her shoulder. I turned to Chad. "I'm going to need that tomorrow morning. Troy and I have to go to an appointment." Chad nodded. "Where is Troy?" he asked. Well, if I had a clock, I could see what time it is and know where he is. "He's out."

"Well, duh!" Ryan scoffed.

"I don't know where he is exactly because I don't have a clock," I finished, staring at Taylor and Chad.

**Noon**

"Gabs!" Troy yelled, closing the door shut behind him. "I'm home!" I looked in towards the foyer and waved him into the living room. "We're in here, honey."

Troy nodded slightly to show that he at least heard me and took his coat off to hang it up. He then slid off his shoes and placed them in the bin next to the front door. Walking through the foyer, he saw everyone sitting in his living room. "What's everyone doing here?" he asked, making his way towards me. I kissed him and he sat down next to me on the love seat. Convenient, right? Okay, so that's not funny. Whatever. I'm pregnant so deal with it.

"We picked a name out of "The Hat" and Gabs was picked so…we barged in and woke her up," Chad grinned.

Ugh, I hated "The Hat" ever since _I _was the first one to be picked. Chad invented (if you could call it that) "The Hat" in junior year around a month after the Triple Win. Everyone wrote their name on a piece of paper and put it into Ryan's pink hat. We would all take turns picking a name and then on every Saturday, the selected person would be woken up at an early hour of the morning, usually very rudely. We would all go out every Friday and, unbeknownst to the selected person, they would get him/her very hyped on sugar. This happened to work great; the "chosen one", as Chad likes to call them, would get little sleep hence the rude awakening. Chad decided that since he was the one who invented this, he would pick first. And, you guessed it, he picked me. So that Friday when we all went out, I was so sugar high that I could barely walk. Troy had to carry me some of the time and you didn't see me complaining. But do you want to know the worst part? They video taped the whole thing! Jason was the one who made copies so I'm putting the blame on him that I have to watch that every other week.

"Gabriella?" I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to see Troy waving his hand in front of my face. "Huh?" I asked. Zeke opened his mouth and said, "We were talking about what we were going to do today." Troy looked at me. "So where do you want to go?"

Me? Why is he asking me? "Why are you asking me?" Sharpay laughed. "You're the woman of the hour!" I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. "Why?" Chad scoffed, "Duh! You're two months pregnant today!"

I smiled. "We're celebrating because I'm two months along?" Everyone nodded. I thought it was kind of odd how they chose _this _particular month. I racked my brain for anything that would help me figure this out, but it seemed like they didn't want me to figure it out. Nobody was letting me think today! "So…" Taylor urged me to answer. "Um," I thought about it for a second, "How about the roller rink?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Troy smile. "That sounds great," he said.

**Later that night**

"Are you having fun?" Troy asked as he skated up to my side. We've been here for two or three hours. I giggled, "Troy, you ask the same question every five minutes. And, yes, I'm having fun."

He put his hands up in front of him as if he were surrendering. "Okay, okay. I just want to make sure." I looked over to his direction and saw Chad whiz by saying, "Seven minutes." Troy nodded in understanding, though Chad wasn't there any longer. I shot a questioning glance towards my boyfriend and all he did was shrug. I mean, come on, _shrug_?! I know he knew what Chad was talking about! Ugh! I let out a sigh that let Troy know I was upset that I was being left out. "Aw, come on, Brie. Don't be upset. You'll find out in…" he checked his phone, "six minutes and thirty seconds. I'm sure you'll love it. Well, I hope you do." This made me laugh. "That's my girl." He squeezed my hand and we skated off the rink and over to our table.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi were talking animatedly about something, but shut up as soon as I arrived at the table. I felt like crying and my eyes got teary. "Do you guys not like me anymore?" I sniffled quietly. The girls leapt up out of their seats almost as soon as I said this. Shar pulled me into a hug and smoothed my hair, saying, "No, no. Of course we still like you, sweetie. Don't you ever think otherwise." She pulled away, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "Do you hear me?" I nodded, still tearing up.

"Do you want something to eat?" Taylor asked. I suddenly perked up. "Yeah! I'll have some nachos and ketchup, please." Man, those were good! The girls had weird and disgusted looks on their faces, and Troy whispered, "Don't ask." I don't understand what's wrong with it, it's delicious! They must be crazy. "Are you sure you don't want something else?" Kelsi asked. Yep, they are officially CRAZY! I shook my head fast, telling them I was absolutely positive that's what I wanted.

After getting my yummy food and eating every last crumb, I finally noticed Troy had disappeared. I looked around frantically. "Where is he, where is he?" I continued to mutter. I felt like I was having a panic attack, and I probably was. And then, the stage lights shot on, and there's Troy in all his 'Seven minute' glory.

Yes, I realize that I'm holding that against him. Blah, blah, _blah_. I'm pregnant for goodness sake! What do you _freaking _expect! A tea party? Alright, alright. I'm calming down. But only because Troy's going to start talking.

"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck, "hi." This got a few laughs. "Could I get Gabriella Montez up here?" I looked around, silently hoping there was another 'Gabriella Montez' in the room. I pointed to myself, glancing at my friends with questioning eyes. They nodded. Great. There's obviously no other Gabriella Montez here. I walked up to the stage and took Troy's hand when he offered it. I squeezed it nervously and smiled when he squeezed back.

"Gabriella Montez, I love you. I can't even begin to describe how much you mean to me. But I know one way to prove to you just how much you do." He knelt down on one knee and I did what all girls do; I covered my mouth and smiled while tears came flowing gently down my face. He dug out a ring box, opened it, and held it out to me. "Will you marry me?" I nodded 'yes' because I was too happy to say anything. He carefully slipped the beautiful ring on and stood up to kiss me.

I didn't listen to the crowd cheering simply because I didn't care at that moment. And I could tell Troy was thinking the same thing. We were the only two people here in our minds. After we broke apart, much to my dismay, Troy smiled and spoke into the microphone again. "Are you having fun?" he asked. I let out a short laugh and answered, "I'm having a blast right now."

When we arrived back to the table, I was swarmed as everyone got a look at the ring situated on my left ring finger. Not long after, I was able to sit down next to Troy, with his arm comfortably draped over my shoulder, and relax as he dropped butterfly kisses all over my face. I was smiling the entire time. Troy has got to be the sweetest man I know and I love him.

When I glanced around the table, I noticed that Ryan, Zeke, Chad, and Jason were gone. They were most likely skating around. But what really got my attention was when I saw Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi smirk and say, "It's Love."

I swear I've heard that somewhere before…

**Yay! They're getting married! They're getting married! Everyone do the happy dance! No. You don't have to. How was it? Did I do okay? I expect feedback!! **

**Now, important question:: I was thinking about changing the baby's name. Would that be okay with you? If it's not, I'm totally fine with leaving it as it is. So if you could, please choose between the name I already picked, McKenna Claire, or the new name, Lorelei Leigh. **

**Thanks for all your help! I'll start working on the next chapter asap. And check out my other stories and two of my best fanfiction friends' stories. HSMandChelseaFCfan (Luc) and xoxMusicalxox (Si, Musical). Their stories are _fantastic_!!**

**I'M GOING TO CHICAGO ON TUESDAY!!!! I'LL BE IN THE McDONALD'S THANKSGIVING DAY PARADE. IT'S ON WGN ON THURSDAY SO WATCH FOR ME IN THE MOUNTAIN RIDGE MARCHING BAND. I'M ON THE LEFT END OF THE FIRST ROW BEHIND THE PERCUSSION. WE MIGHT BE BEHIND THE HSM CAST!!! I'M SOOOO EXCITED!!**


End file.
